Transfer
by Director DiNozzo
Summary: "To be honest," he lifted his head and his eyes met hers "I just made up my mind up." he paused "Outside your door."  What if he didn't decide to decline Jen's offer & accept Rota? What if he didn't put up with the snide words?  AU after "Singled out"
1. DC

A/N: This went around my head for ages. I hate the way Tony was treated at the beginning of season 4 and what the writers won't do you'll have to do yourself.  
>I apologize in advance for any mistakes I don't have a BETA yet (should you be interested)<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else of NCIS (except my DVDs and the grammar and spelling mistakes of course)

**Transfer**

"Come in, Tony!"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because your deadline passed hours ago."

"I've made my decision."

"And I respect it. Sometimes I even wish I made the same one myself."

"So – when do I start in Rota?"

"You accept?" Jennifer Shepard slipped her glasses off and stared at her Agent – her voice and face perfectly schooling her shock.

"You thought I would decline."

'No question' she realized at once, mentally scolding herself for underestimating him. Again.

Jenny rolled back with her leather chair.

"Honestly," she said rising from her desk and offering him a chair at her meeting table "I am surprised. Watching you for the last few days suggested strongly that you would stay."

Tony moved to the chair across from her and slowly sank into the soft leather.

"Well," he started and fixed his gaze on his hands resting on the table in front of him.

"To be honest," he lifted his head and his eyes met hers "I just made up my mind up."

He paused "Outside your door." He added, nodding to the door.

Jenny noted how schooled his emotions were.

"What made you decide to leave?" she asked, preparing to scrutinize every reaction wondering how Gibbs read him so wrong?

She made note of his swallow, the short flicker of hurt and regret in his eyes, the barely visible slump in his shoulders and she could practically feel the walls going up around him.

* * *

><p>"<em>What made you decide to leave?" <em>

Memories and pictures flashed up immediately and the barely suppressed hurt slammed into his soul.

_Seeing McGee's desk– no his new 'old' desk – littered with his possessions thrown onto it carelessly._

_Agent Lee standing like a lost puppy in the bullpen, holding a box with her belongings._

"_He's been completely insufferable since you left."_

"_Stop trying to be Gibbs."_

"_Got a problem with that, DiNozzo?"_

"_Then I recommend you getting unused to being in charge, before Gibbs decides to kill you."_

_Kissing Ziva in the busy airport terminal before boarding the flight to Frankfurt._

_Sitting under a desk in Abby's lab, holding the crying Goth in his tight embrace._

_Patting the gasping McGee on the shoulder and pulling him up from the ground._

_Making love with Ziva._

_Cooking for Abby and Tim._

_Having a drink with Ducky._

_Playing basketball with Jimmy._

_Cleaning up Gibbs house._

_Doing paperwork in the dark and empty bullpen._

"_Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Giiiiibbs! You are finally back! I missed you sooooooooo much! Now Tony can stop impersonating you."_

"_You are not Gibbs, Tony. Stop trying to be!"_

"_Boss! See Tony, I knew it was only temporary!"_

"_I am busy, Tony."_

"_Temporary team leader. And that was only because Gibbs quit."_

"_You don't think I rate my own team?"_

"_You wouldn't be here now if you did, would you, DiNozzo?"_

"_How could you think Gibbs would leave for good? You are such a power-hungry egoist, Tony."_

"_Not now, Tony"_

"_Having control issues, DiNozzo?"_

"_You have been whining like a little snitch all week!"_

"_It's good… it's good to see you again, McGee."_

"_DiNozzo."_

"_What'd I say?"_

"_You called him McGee."_

"_Oh, that's probably because if I left him in charge, you wouldn't be on the F.B.I.'s ten most wanted list right now."_

He pushed the memories back down and put his carefully constructed walls up around them.

"I think my role change from Senior Field Agent to Team Leader – temporary Team Leader – back to Senior Field Agent is affecting the team. Right now I think that the change is not positive. Personally I think that right now I'm more of a hindrance - on the one hand to myself as I am having trouble reversing my role. I'm used to working independent now and taking charge. To the team, as my taking charge and independent way disrupts the workflow and puts more strain onto the ongoing investigation – both on a personal and on a professional level. As far as I see right now, I am the reason for that."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Did you try speaking with the rest of the team?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tony replied straight and to the point. Only her keen investigative eyes saw him blink away the short flicker of pain.

"And?" the redhead prodded.

"Jimmy Palmer has quite an interesting take on his surroundings and the people around him. I suggest drawing him more deeply into investigations – he is quite underestimated."

"I see. What about the others? Did they have anything to say about Rota?"

A sharp swallow was the reply.

"You did try talking to your team, didn't you?"

"I tried, yes."

"So what did Ducky tell you?"

_Tony left the elevator slowly – taking his time to enter the cold autopsy floor. He took – as always – a survey of his surroundings within seconds – even when his mind was on the promotion the director offered yesterday. _

_His thoughts were churning and he was desperate to talk to someone – now that he knew what it could be like to open up to someone and not get hurt by it, be ignored or ridiculed. So he tried. Sadly his try to talk to Ziva – his preferred confidant – didn't work out. So he tried his second option and made his way over to Ducky and Palmer, who were both up to the elbows in the chest of their dead Gunnery Sergeant. Returning Palmer's slight smile he turned his attention to Ducky's back._

"_Ducky?" he asked timidly – interrupting the ME's monologue about some old African tribe._

_Tony immediately noticed the visible tension in Ducky's shoulders as well as the sudden ramrod straight back. Years of experience made him school his features as the ME whirled around and snarled uncharacteristically: "Damn it Anthony! I told Gibbs minutes ago that I don't have any results yet. Science cannot be rushed and THAT will not change if you or Gibbs or anyone else storms in here and interrupts and thus delays our work. I shall give Special Agent Gibbs a call." With that the Scot turned around and ordered, "Mister Palmer, a bowl please."_

_Tony swallowed and replied quietly, "Of course, I'm sorry Ducky. See you later Jimmy." With that he turned and strode – quietly and quickly, as taught by his father – out of autopsy. Before the doors swished shut he heard the start of Jimmy's sentence._

"_I don't think that was what Agent DiNozzo wanted, Doctor Mallard."_

"Not much. I gathered that he is pretty piss- peeved with Gibbs."

"That was to be expected. Ducky and Jethro go a long way back. What about Agent McGee?"

"I don't think he quite grasped the matter at hand."

_His eyes followed her every move as she quickly shut down her computer, grabbed her gear and switched off the desk lamp. He was about to open his mouth when she fired off a quick, "Bye Tim, bye Tony!"_

"_Bye Ziva, see you tomorrow!" came McGee's reply._

_Tony could barely ground out a "Bye" and Ziva was already entering the elevator. He knew she was avoiding him on purpose – he just didn't know why. He started to shut down his documents and prepared to leave when he thought about his unsuccessful tries to talk to Ziva and Ducky when his gaze fell on McGee._

_Maybe – "Hey McGee? Want to grab a bite to eat and get a few drinks afterwards?" he asked as he shut down his computer, switched his desk light off and shrugged his coat on._

"_Why? You didn't get a date for the night or do you need to drown your sorrows because of your demotion to Senior Field Agent?"_

_That was like a kick to his gut, but – again – Tony managed to mask it perfectly._

"_HAHA!" he laughed loudly "Good one, Pro – McGee." He nearly slipped there – just in time remembering the last time he did so – yesterday evening to be exact. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow." The Italian said while turning and making his way to the elevator._

"Right." the director paused "Miss Sciuto?"

"Is quite set on Gibbs' return and it's taking up her mind 24/7."

_He knew that talking to Abby would be fruitless. She had been ignoring him since Gibbs' return. Abby was a very unique person. Tony guessed, that she had some hind of list called 'Abby's favorites' and while he must have been on it before Gibbs departure and maybe rose up closer to the top during his absence he must now be taken off it and added to the 'potential harm' list if not to the 'hating you with my gut and you are damn close to be killed without leaving proof of your existence' – list._

_Well, that's what you get for trying to protect her – and worst of all – doubting the Boss. Ever since he voiced his doubts – that Gibbs' stay could be temporary again –the sisterly relationship with the forensic genius was, well, not existent anymore._

_Abby had yet to utter one word to him. She ignored him when he brought evidence – even going so far that he had to go through a third party to stay true to the chain of evidence. _

_Thus he wondered what possessed him to try to talk to her again as he got off the elevator. He stopped in the doorway, knowing that she couldn't stand it when people entered her lab without permission. Being off the 'favorite list' and not being on speaking terms told you in bold red writing, that you are definitely do not have permission to enter said lab._

_He watched her a bit dusting a knife for prints, before he took a deep breath and asked quietly, "Abby, can we talk?"_

_Her head snapped up, pigtails bouncing and she glared fiercely at him, before she swung around, stormed to her stereo and turned the volume up. That was all the answer he needed, eh? If that didn't spell no…_

_He turned around with a deep sigh and returned to the elevator, slowly giving up._

"Well, she is quite euphoric about his return. What about Ziva? Could she help you?"

"Ziva has been quite busy with her frame-up. She is still trying to pour oil on troubled water."

"Sadly true – nasty business these frame-ups. Well I guess you didn't talk to Jethro and as I know, that you should always be specific when you lie, I think I managed to gather the truth quite accurately."

Tony looked at her, the shock only showing in his eyes for the split of a moment.

"Let's see if I understood correctly. Ducky mistook your effort to talk; McGee ridiculed you for your attempt to have a serious conversation. Abby has been ignoring you since Jethro's return and Ziva has been avoiding you for weeks. Is that correct?" she asked sharply.

"Yes ma'am." Tony replied looking down.

"I'm sorry, Tony." said Jenny.

"For what, ma'am?" Tony asked quite confused.

"For not looking at the whole picture and comparing you – like many others – to Jethro. I should have handled your situation differently – don't get me wrong here – you did a great job! I should have shown more support."

"Thanks Jenny." replied Tony sand Jenny could see some of the tension leaving him.

"You did not think you did a good job." Jenny stated.

"I hoped so," replied Tony honestly "but I wasn't sure. It is nice to be told anyway."

* * *

><p>Jennifer Shepard was truly, madly and deeply pissed, as she saw the younger Agent in front of her.<p>

Quite a bit at herself, yes. For not seeing the workload DiNozzo managed and praising him on that. That man held her Major Case Response Team personally and professionally together and managed an equally if not higher solving rate without Gibbs.

That whilst having self doubts, being compared to Gibbs and being put down repeatedly by herself, other team leaders and the FBI and now by his own team as well.

And for what exactly?

Being harshly put in place by his former Boss and father figure. The person he tried not to disappoint – the person that ridiculed him and made him the Agency's laughing stock – proving all of them right. DiNozzo is just temporary and helpless without Gibbs.

But that had an end right now.

She took a deep breath and asked Tony kindly, "What did Jimmy have to say?"

Tony, who studied the director's face for the last few minutes, sighed and opted for honesty – the last time, he decided, should it go wrong.

"He came to me yesterday evening, inviting me along for dinner and a few drinks at his place. He thanked me for taking the time to explain the crime scenes and proceedings – something he never had with Gibbs and for apologizing to Agent Lee for her quick and unfair departure."

"He told me about the changes he saw during my team lead and what I did good and what rubbed people the wrong way. He was wondering about my role in the team as I did not look happy for the last weeks. Told me I didn't deserve the putting down from the others and that they probably didn't see what they do to me. They were afraid of the change when Gibbs left and they didn't have enough time to find a new role of their liking and now, with Gibbs back they fall back in their old, clear defined roles."

"Everyone expects it to be the same as before. The only problem is that I changed – I had to! I was no longer the Senior Field Agent but the Team Leader and I had more responsibility than before. My role was clear for the others and partly for myself. I might have acted like Gibbs sometimes, but only because it was expected and no one took me seriously as Team Leader DiNozzo. They only listened when I was DiNozzo channeling Gibbs."

"Maybe I am running away again, but it will destroy me if I go on like this. I'm not their scapegoat and if the others can't see what they are doing to me trust will become an issue and that can be deadly. That and I don't deserve it – not after all the work I did in the last few months."

"I'm also not sure, it I can trust Gibbs right now. Not when he started calling Ziva Kate today and certainly not with that – that _thing_ under his nose." Tony tried to lighten the mood.

Jenny sighed deeply, "I am sad that it came to your promotion like this, Tony, but nevertheless congratulations! I understand your decision and I do know that you are the right man for the job and I am happy to keep working close with you in MTAC."

"Thank you, Jenny. What will happen now?"

"You are replacing Special Agent Walters as Team Leader in Rota. He transferred here last week to take a slot in Cold Cases. He is close to retirement and his wife wants to settle in the US. He is a bit of a difficult person. Scuttlebutt puts him above Gibbs on the bastard list. He had two Agents working for him, Special Agents Jonathan Hopps and Charles Layton.

"Hopps put in for transfer to the next open Agent Afloat position so that leaves you with Layton for now. HR will start to forward you all possible Agents. Rota itself has three teams including yours. Otherwise it is a very small version of our office here."

"You will be issued a new notebook, cell phone, PDA and you will get an agency car once you arrive. I hope you do not mind to drive a BMW 5 in future? A charger does not help along with laying low in Europe."

"As for lodging, you can either stay on base in unfurnished Officer-quarters or smaller furnished quarters maintained by NCIS or move off-base. It would be convenient for you to start ASAP. How soon can you manage to move?"

"Well, I own my apartment so I have no problems with my lease, if you can give me the details for the furnished quarters on base I know what to ship over. Otherwise I need to pack clothes and some essentials and I can be ready to go by Sunday afternoon."

"That would be perfect. I will take care of your transportation and inform your team officially on Monday. Feel free to tell others about your decision."

"I think that's it so far. Maybe you can try talking to them again – after all this time, I would hate for you to leave on a bad note. On the other hand, I can understand where you are coming from. Nevertheless Tony, I wish you all the best for your future in Spain."

"Thank you, Jenny."

"You are quite welcome, Tony. I think this is a great opportunity for you and your future within NCIS."

They shook hands and Tony stepped out of her office, not knowing what to feel. On the one hand he felt free, on the other a deep sadness settled within him as he looked down onto the dark and empty bullpen – his home for the last five years. Shaking his head to get rid of the melancholy feeling he headed down in one of the storing rooms to get a box for his belongings.

* * *

><p>He sat at his desk for the last time, sorting through his stuff. Part of it he threw away and the rest he put carefully into his box. Making sure that every file he still had was up to date he did the rest of his filing, when the Director stepped up to his desk.<p>

"How is it going?" she asked, pulling Ziva's chair close to his desk.

"I did all the filing and these are the cold cases assigned to me. All my reports are done as well and ready for signing." He pointed to the different stacks.

"These your finished reports?" she asked pointing at a large stack and at Tony's nod she took them and smacked them on Gibbs' desk with a loud thud.

"I will take over your assigned cold cases and distribute them on Monday." she said and signed on the first sheet, making her the new lead Agent and stacking them on a corner of his empty desk.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked.

"No, I did everything else. Just – if McGee is my successor? He didn't do all the work assigned to the position of Senior Field Agent. There wasn't a lot of time to introduce him to the new reports. He doesn't know half of all the reports. He will need someone to instruct him."

"I see. I will take care of it. Do you think McGee can handle the job?"

"I – I'm not sure. McGee grew as an Agent in the last year and he made good process the last few months. Can he handle the paperwork – I see no problem there. Can he train new Agents – I'm not so sure. He's good, but he doesn't have the routine yet. Once that's settled I don't see a problem. Can he handle Gibbs and his moods? The old Gibbs – no. The new one, I have no idea, as I don't quite know what to make of him. He can work independently, but I have no idea if it's enough for Gibbs. I don't know how much I did to keep up the slack; I never gave it much thought. I don't know if he can watch himself and a new Probie at the same time and I don't know if putting him with Ziva is good for prolonged time. She's way too independent and to influential for that. I mean the two of us rubbed the wrong way in the field, but I was the Senior Agent and she never crossed the line. I dunno if she will keep that with McGee."

"Hmmn." murmured Jenny "Thank you for your insight. I will keep that in mind."

A small smile hushed over Tony's face and she had to wonder, how often someone valued him for the work he did and how often he was taken for granted.

She knew that on Monday, everything would be thrown off balance.

Jenny kept him company and around 0100 they left the office together - Tony for an indefinite period of time. He took a last look around, before taking up his box, closing a new chapter of his life.

They stepped into the car park and their cars were the only ones left. Tony smiled sadly at his car, gently brushing his fingers over the hood. He was going to miss his 'Stang.

"What are you going to do with your car?"

"Uhh, I haven't thought about that yet. I'll probably put it into storage. I'm not that trusting of the security in my apartment complex – for the garage at least."

"If you want to, you can leave it at my house. I have a second garage and it's empty and locked and you can leave your car there for free and you have easy access to it if you're in DC."

"I- thank you. That would be great."

"It's no problem at all. Just give me a call sometime tomorrow, when you want to bring it by."

"I will do that. Thank you, Director."

"You are welcome, Agent DiNozzo. I'll see you then. Good night."

"Good night, ma'am." Tony waited until the Director drove off, before sinking into the worn leather of his driver's seat. Leaning his head back, he wondered what the hell he was thinking.

Hid grumbling stomach reminded him, that he didn't have dinner yet. He called ahead to one of the delivery places on his way home and fetched most likely his last pizza on American ground for the next several months.

Sitting at his kitchen table, a notepad with a list of things to do and things to pack next him, he texted Palmer with his news, thanking him again for the insight.

He finished his pizza and opted to head to bed now and get an early start tomorrow.

A/N: Reviews make my day and help me to improve... (c:


	2. DC to Rota

A/N: NCIS and the characters still don't belong to me…

Uhmm – I'm slightly overwhelmed with the response I received – Thank you all!

Just to warn you – the teams reaction is not in this chapter, but it will follow soon – need to built up the story a bit at first. And yes, it will be Tiva…

**Transfer**

Tony got up early on Saturday morning.

Checking his list, he started with doing laundry and cleaning his apartment. Once the laundry was drying he headed to his next door neighbor, Mrs. Martins, asking her if he could bring her his plants. The elderly woman wholeheartedly agreed and was quite sad to see him go. He promised her to write and wished her all the best.

He finished with his laundry and packed two boxes worth of clothes and another large suitcase to take along. He searched for his old DVD player in his storage space and packed a few DVDs in another box and added his small, now empty overnight bag. He packed a toilet bag a few books and pictures into a small suitcase to take along as well. He made sure his spare guns were locked away in his safe. He brought his passport and spare credentials to his bank deposit box. He updated his forwarding address for his post box to the office address in Rota and terminated his mainline.

He was done early Saturday evening. He called the shipping company and brought them his three boxes.

Jenny texted him his departure time – an early afternoon flight to Madrid and from there to Malaga on Monday morning. He texted back, asking to bring his car by tomorrow morning on his way to the airport. She agreed, texting him her address.

He brought his two suitcases to his car and packed all his remaining gear in his backpack, before asking Jimmy to meet for dinner and taking a ride in his convertible.

Over dinner he talked with Jimmy about his new job and his worries that he made the wrong choice. In the end, he felt better, he had moved on and his team couldn't or wouldn't adapt.

Tony wished Jimmy well, promising to stay in contact with him and asking him to do the same. He dropped by Ziva's place on his way home. He stopped a block away, still in sight of her windows, but far enough away not to draw attention and gave her a call - promising himself, that this would be the last time.

She was home, the light was on after all, but she didn't answer her cell or her home phone. He sighed deeply, his heart breaking some more – wondering where he did go wrong with her. He was sure that they had something, but he guessed he was wrong. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and ignoring the slight shaking of his hand; started his car and drove off.

Early next morning, he cleaned out his fridge and turned it off, cleaned up his dishes and took out the trash, before grabbing his backpack, taking a last look around his apartment and locking up.

Stopping by his usual coffee joint, he told the grandmotherly owner, that he was leaving for Rota and not to worry and grabbed a cup of coffee and some breakfast.

Sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial facing the sun, he ate his donut and enjoyed his last hours in DC.

An hour later he drove by the Director's house to leave his car and cell phone, say his goodbye, get his new Agent's CV and take a cab to the airport. He quickly suppressed the feeling of loneliness in the busy airport as he headed to the counter to get his ticket. He was surprised to receive a business class ticket and a note from Jenny, that she needed him there ASAP and there were no other available flights – military or civilian.

Sauntering through the busy terminal after checking in with customs, he remembered the last time he was here – just a few weeks ago.

_His flight left at 2100 and he had to be at the airport in the early evening. After spending most of the weekend in bed with Ziva, making love, – and it was making love to him; it had stopped being a relief of sexual tension two weeks into their thing – talking and dozing, they left for an early dinner, before she took him to the airport. _

_He was glad that he packed his suitcase after work on Friday; otherwise he would have probably forgotten most of the essentials. They stood close to his gate – the perks of being to Federal Agents, was that she could come along, security be damned – but far away from any prying eyes. He had her pressed against the window overlooking the maneuvering area, kissing and cuddling. _

_His hands were hidden under her shirt, on the small of her back and she was rubbing his chest and back, yet both of them were not in any danger of being arrested for public indecency. _

_Pressing a kiss behind her ear, he barely noticed that after three months he still did not get enough of touching, smelling and tasting her. The kissing turned to holding each other tightly as his departure time came nearer._

_Mentally cursing Balboa for suggesting, that he should head for the meeting in Frankfurt – he was part of many hot cases after all. Of course he can make new contacts there, but on the other hand he wasn't interested and worried more about his team than anything else right now._

_He didn't spend more than two nights away from Ziva since Gibbs left and he wondered how he should manage two weeks alone in a foreign bed, in a foreign country on another continent. _

_It was so very different with her – she got him like no one else did before, she was his partner, his stronghold._

_While he kept the team together, she unknowingly did the same with him. He wondered if he wasn't falling too fast too deep, yet he didn't quite care._

"_I'll miss you." he murmured in her ear, gently pulling the soft lobe between his teeth._

"_I will miss you, too." she moaned, before he pulled her even closer and kissed her passionately. She had a tight hold on him and they had a hard time separating when he had to board the plane._

He shook his head to get rid of the memories, but a sharp pain went through him as he realized that he stood in the exact same place as a mere five weeks ago. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and scoffed how fast his life went downhill again.

Maybe he wasn't just meant to be with someone. No American Dream of house, wife, kids and dog for him. He thought that Ziva would be different, but it looked like he fell for the wrong woman again.

He stood with his hands in his pocket gazing out of the window; shoulders slumped, wondering if they – she – would miss him at all. Or if they would forget him, like so many people before them.

He wondered if she should have been more forceful with his tries to talk to Ziva, but in the end he decided, that it would have made no sense in forcing her to talk. After all he was the one initiating the rule between them – work stays at work and private life stayed private life.

It was time for boarding and after a last look at 'their' place he handed his boarding pass and weapons permit over to the blond, busty stewardess, with the fake smile and the brightly painted lips, with an exaggerated lip job. He checked in with the Air Marshall and took his seat, closing his eyes tightly as his plane finally took off, trying not to think about her and his former team and family. 

* * *

><p>After nearly fourteen hours of travel time and a ten minute talk with customs to get his weapon cleared, Tony pushed his luggage cart through the automated doors into the arrival hall.<p>

He immediately spotted his new Agent.

Charles Layton was a bit shorter than Tony, but his Southern complexion made him blend in with the locals. He looked a younger than his 23 years and he was dressed smart casual, with charcoal dress pants and a pearl colored shirt. He wasn't carrying his service weapon and Tony hoped for his Agent that that was the first and last exception he ever noticed. He approved that Charles took off his sunglasses, showing him his dark brown eyes, as he stepped up to him, introducing himself.

"Bienvenido a España, Agente DiNozzo! Espero que hayan tenido un vuelo agradable?"

"Sí, gracias. Encantado de conocerte Agente Layton." It was quite effortless to switch into Spanish and he mentally thanked Rosa, his nanny for teaching him.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir."

He noticed the uneasiness and discomfort about his Agent and already cursed Walters – his predecessor. Tony could already smell some underlying issues.

"No need for the formality in private – call me Tony."

"Yes, Sir." Tony inwardly groaned and slipped his sunglasses on, as he followed his Agent to the car. There he was handed his new phone.

"Thank you. What should I call you?"

"Whatever you want, Sir. My gram uses Charles, my father opted for boy and Agent Walters called me Layton."

Tony noticed the careful way he spoke about his former boss. Tony opted for familiarity.

"Does Charlie work for you?" And Tony mentally patted himself on the shoulder for making the young Agent smile.

"Sure!" They arrived at a dark blue BMW 5 with tinted windows and Charlie opened the trunk helping Tony put his luggage in.

"This is one of the company cars. We have six in total – all the same standard – one for each team leader and another for each team and two spares."

"Tell me some more about the office?" Tony asked as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"We have two teams on base in total. One team leader and two Agents each – the other team leader is Jeffrey Swanson, fifty years old, has been with NCIS for twenty years and is a former cop. Then there is Linda Montgomery – she's the good soul in Rota. Her husband is a Rear-Admiral and currently deployed in the Mediterranean. There are also a few Intelligence Specialists. We have two large and several smaller offices, an interrogation room, a few cells, kitchen, break room, a small lab and MTAC – I have never been in there, but I'm told it's equipped top-notch." Tony heard a longing in his voice and made a mental note to himself.

"So how about the day to day proceedings?"

"There is a team leader meeting every other day, but I don't know what will happen now – Agent Walters was the lead Agent here. Usually there's not so much to do, mostly petty crimes, a few drunken outings, smuggling small stuff, pissed off local authorities – things like that. We are also supporting the Agents afloat and it's likely that we are called out to support the ones assigned to our area. We are also assigned new Probationary Agents – to show them the proper proceedings. We keep to Spanish office hours, 0900 to 1300 and 1700 to 2200 hundred local time. There is not much to get done during siesta anyway and it makes is easier to stay in touch with DC."

"I see. That sounds quite lovely. Tell me about the rest of our team."

"The other member is Agent Jonathan Hopps. He was Agent Walters second in command." When Charlie didn't add anything else, Tony opted not to ask further.

"So, I think I asked you enough stuff for now. I hope you don't mind me asking more stuff, my transfer was a bit sudden. Anything you want to ask me?"

Tony wanted the kid to trust him and he opted for openness right from the beginning.

"Where were you stationed before?"

"I spent the last 5 five years as the SFA for DCs Mayor Case Response Team and was the team leader for the last four months."

"Oh wow and thank God." When Tony looked at him funny, Charlie spluttered to explain.

"I- that's legendary - everyone knows about the MCRT. I didn't know that you worked for it. And the thank God was, finally an Agent who knows how to properly work a big crime scene. We don't get many murder cases here, but if we do we need to call in the team in Naples and they are not so happy about that."

"Why didn't you do them yourself?"

"I have no idea – it was always on Agent Walters orders. I love working crime scenes, but I never had much of a chance. If it's no bother, could we do them ourselves now?"

"Ehh, sure. Whatever else did you guys do, if you didn't work you crime scenes?"

Walters sounded fishy.

"Small stuff. Paperwork, background checks and the like. What did you do before NCIS, Sir?"

Tony nearly flinched at the 'Sir', he had a bad gut feeling with the word coming from this Agent.

Nevertheless he answered, "I was a cop – Homicide Detective, Organized Crime and walked the beat."

"Wow. How did you start working at NCIS?"

"I smiled." was the cheeky reply. "Well that's partly true. I found out that my former partner was dirty and while I did that I busted my former Bo – lead Agent's undercover mission. Long story short – I was hired after that."

They spend some time in comfortable silence. Tony took the time to insert his old SIM card and copy his contacts, before putting in the new card.

"So, what did you do before NCIS?"

"I have a BA in Criminology and Criminal Justice and Computer Forensics after graduation I went to FLETC and now I'm here. It's my first assignment, but-" he broke off.

"But?" asked Tony, as they drove up to the security check of the air base.

"It's not all that I thought it to be." was whispered the reply, before he opened the window and handed his badge over. Tony did the same and was told to check in with base security during the day to get his additional credentials signed off.

While driving to the office, Charlie pointed out the different buildings that were of importance.

He swiped his card through the reader and parked the car in its assigned lot. Tony took his backpack with him.

"Security is quite tight around here and we mostly use access cards and retinal scanners. If you want to try, you should already be cleared."

Tony stepped up to the elevator and looked into the retinal scanner. Within seconds the doors opened with a ping.

"It's close to siesta, so I guess that most of the others are out. I will show you around the office and take you to your quarters. I took the freedom and got your keys this morning, so you can settle in without waiting for the distribution office opening up again."

Charlie was already growing on him, he worked independent and efficient. They stepped out of the elevator and Tony immediately noticed the pumpkin colored walls. He looked around a fairly large, well lit area, with a cubicle in the middle, plants and flowers and a waiting area.

"This is Linda's realm. Over there-" he pointed to a door on the right wall, under a staircase "is the break room. MTAC is up the stairs." On the left side were large windows, showing a large, unoccupied office.

"This is Agent Swanson's area. He insists on calling it squad room - looks like they are out though." Tony had to smirk at the old cop reference.

"Interrogation and the holding cells are behind this secured door." Charlie pointed to a door right next to the staircase. Leading Tony up the staircase he said, "Our office area is right above the squad room. Up there are also restrooms, a conference room, MTAC and the kitchen.

"Evidence lockup, the lab, the gym and autopsy are one floor below. Well this is our realm." Charlie announced, before stepping into their office. Tony noticed that all the blinds on the windows were closed. His instincts were screaming as Charlie opened the door and stepped through.

And he was right.

The roar of "Where the fuck have you been?" was heard and his new Agent was brutally smacked into the wall next to the door. "I have been here alone all morn-"

The voice stopped abruptly and turned into a painful grown as Tony had the attacker face down on the floor within seconds. He used his most forceful cop grip on the hands and pressed his knee into the guy's spine, putting pressure on his joints.

"Do not move." growled Tony.

"What the fuck!" was the only reply.

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked, sparing a glance at Charlie – who just groaned painfully. Tony immediately noticed the smear of blood on the wall. Peeling plastic binds from under his belt, he pulled them tightly on the attacker's hands.

"I will not be treated this way! I am a US Federal Agent. Let go of me this instant or I'll have you arrested!"

"Federal Agent, don't move and be quiet." hissed Tony in reply, his temper rising to pissed beyond belief. No one touches his people.

"You have the right to remain-"

"I told you to shut up and not move!" roared Tony in reply "Before I arrest **you** for manhandling a Federal Agent."

He pulled the man brutally up from the floor and shoved him into a desk chair.

"Now sit there and don't make another sound." He kneeled down next to his unconscious Agent, checking his vitals. He snapped his mobile open and searched his contacts for Rota's base security. He knew why he was always saving these numbers into his phone.

"This is Special Agent DiNozzo; I need a medic at the NCIS office on the third floor. I have an Agent down. Also call in Special Agent Swanson. Thank you."

He noticed a movement from the corner of his eye, and had his SIG in his hand pointing at the man and growled "Freeze.", who froze in mid movement.

"This is your last warning. Sit and DO NOT MOVE." his glare was deadly and the man sank back down in the chair. He kneeled next to Charlie and moved him onto his side, pressing his clean cotton hanky to the bleeding. He heard someone calling for him and called "Up here" down the mezzanine. He heard the unmistakably thumbing of combat boots on the floor and four Marines stood in the doorway. One of them kneeled down next to Charlie, murmuring "I'm a medic. What happened?"

"He was smacked into the wall and hit the back of his head." Tony replied with a glare to the other guy. He nodded to the three Marines to restrain him.

"Get him out of my sight. There should be a conference room up here."

Tony glared at the man he recognized as Jonathan Hopps and the man realizing the deep shit he was in went willingly, head hanging.

Within minutes, the medics arrived and the office bustled with activity. Tony stepped back and let the medics do their work, worried about his unconscious Agent.

"What's going on here?" roared a voice downstairs and someone could be heard rushing up the stairs. Tony looked up as a balding, fifty year old man stormed up to him. The man screamed cop and Tony straightened up.

"You Jeffrey Swanson?" he asked, before the guy could go on a role.

"Yeah and you are?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, I'm the new team leader." Tony noticed that Swanson forced himself to stay calm.

"What happened?"

"My Agent was attacked by my Agent." Tony ground out.

"Whoa, wait WHAT?" roared Swanson, looking around the working medics to see Layton on the ground.

"Where is that SOB?" was the seething question.

"Down the hall in the conference room, watched by three Marines - where he will stay right now." Tony put a forceful note in the end of his sentence, as Swanson was already moving.

"He should have some time to think and I want the kid taken care of at first."

The medics loaded Charlie on the gurney and prepared him for transport.

"We'll take him to the base hospital."

"What in heaven's name! Charles?" was the sharp question and the rushed clinking of heels could be heard.

"Linda, right on time!" Jeffrey said, "Can you go with him to the ER?"

"Of course, oh dear." Linda hurried along next to the gurney.

Suddenly with the ping of the closing elevator doors, silence reigned.

"What happened?" asked Swanson in the penetrating silence.

"Kid welcomed me at the airport and drove me here. He showed me around the building and just as he was entering the office Hopps smashed him into the wall, roaring at him where the fuck he has been and that he's been along in here all morning. He was threatening to arrest me. I announced myself and restrained him. I put him into a desk chair and called base security. Then he came at me full force. Drew my weapon and told him to freeze. Took care of the kid and security arrived immediately and removed him from the room."

"Come on." Swanson clapped his shoulder, "let's write that down, then we check on the kid."

"We need to read him his rights."

"Only if we will arrest him - no need for that if we get IA involved."

"Hmmn." huffed Tony.

"And before we do that – welcome to Rota, Agent DiNozzo."

"Thanks. Call me Tony."

"Call me Jeff."

* * *

><p>They wrote Tony's statement and met the rest of Jeff's team.<p>

Taking a look at his watch, which was still set to DC time, Tony opted to call and inform the director.

Tony and Jeff's team headed to the conference room. Hoops jumped up spluttering and trying to explain, but Tony's glare shut him up. He took the receiver and dialed Jenny's extension from memory.

"Shepard." was the immediate reply.

"Good Morning, Director." Tony noticed Hopps paling.

"Good Afternoon, Agent DiNozzo. I hope you had a pleasant flight?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Calling so soon? You are not homesick already, right?" was the playful question.

"No ma'am. I had quite an interesting first day and sadly you should know about it. I will put you on speaker."

"What happened?" Jenny's voice switched to business.

"My Agent, Charles Layton that is, was attacked by my supposed other Agent, Jonathan Hopps and is laying unconscious in the base hospital right now. It happened right in front of me and the apparent reason was, and I quote _'Where the fuck have you been?'_"

"What?"

"Right now Hopps is with us – that is Agent Swanson and his team, and four members of base security –and we're not quite sure what to do with him. We are looking at two options right now. Arresting him or calling IA. My favorite would be the third option – tarring and feathering and sending to the bottom of the great pond."

He heard the deep sigh.

"I will inform IA. Please have Agent Hopps escorted here on the next flight out. Tell him to cooperate. If he doesn't and makes another step out of line he will be in Leavenworth faster than he can spell it. Also his security clearance is for now revoked."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I also hope that Agent Hopps hasn't got any more skeletons in his closet and should he have them he better come clean with me tomorrow. Maybe you should hand him the NCIS code of conduct for travel reading to remind him what his job is and what isn't."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Give Agent Layton my best wishes for a speedy recovery and keep me updated with his condition."

"I will do that, thank you Director Shepard."

The dial tone was his only reply and Tony put down the receiver.

"Congratulations. It's not even 0800 in DC and you already managed to piss of myself and the director. You heard her orders. These four gentlemen will accompany you to your quarters to pack a bag and escort you to the next ride back to DC. I'm sure Agent Matthews here is so kind and checks the departure time for you, gives you a copy of the code of conduct and finds you a few jarheads for company. Should IA clear you and you manage to stay with NCIS or you ever cross my path again let me tell you one thing, which you have better learnt by heart by then-"

Tony moved closer to Hopps, going nose on nose with him.

"DiNozzo's rule number 2: Hands off of my people." Tony straightened up and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Now get out of my sight."

The four marines lead Hopps, freed his arms and escorted him out, the door falling shut behind him.

"Could one of you please update his clearance?"

"I'll do it." replied Agent Hawthorne. "And afterward we make sure that he gets on that plane."

"Thanks." Tony nodded and with that the two Agents left as well.

"Let's head to the hospital." Jeff announced.

* * *

><p>Tony spent the rest of his day at the base hospital, waiting for Charlie to wake up.<p>

He paced the waiting room with Swanson and properly met Linda Montgomery, a tall, regal looking woman in her late fifties. She had a motherly aura around her and made sure, that Tony ate something and had something to drink. When she learned, that Charlie took care of Tony's living arrangements she checked at the office for his keys, the address and brought his car, including his luggage to the hospital. She also handed him his access card, a base map and told him that she made an appointment at 0700 in with base security. She had to get home to her grandchildren and ordered Jeff to keep her up to date.

Now all he had to do was waiting for his Agent to wake up. A nurse fetched them, when Charlie finally showed signs on waking up.

He and Swanson filed into the darkened room and waited until Charlie was coherent.

After the usual memory check, that Charlie passed, they stepped closer, Tony taking a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, kid?" murmured Tony, deciding that it was no use in distancing himself in any way. He was already in too deep and had adopted the kid as his. He wondered if these feelings were normally called paternal feelings and if every older partner had them for their protégée. With McGee he made it to brotherly, after all, so maybe paternal was the next step.

"Fine, Sir. I'm sorry for screwing up your first day here." Tony inwardly growled at that, before he replied softly.

"First of all it's Tony, not Sir and second you did not screw up anything. In fact, if it weren't for you, I would probably still be hanging around the airport or wait in line to get a place to sleep or walk around the base instead of having my company car. Hopps attacked you and no one is suspecting to be attacked in his own office, so you are not at fault for that either. Hopps is on his way to DC and Director Shepard sends her regards and hopes for a speedy recovery."

Charlie closed his eyes tiredly.

"What I need you to do now is rest and get better soon. I'm sure you learned at school, that there is no 'I' in team. Now sleep, I'll be back tomorrow." He waited for Charlie's breath to even out before he left the room with Swanson close on his heels.

Tony sighed deeply, when he was out of the room, before turning to Swanson.

"Is there anywhere decent to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, come along."

Tony had dinner with the veteran cop and they exchanged stories about their time walking the beat.

A/N: Reviews still make my day and help my writing and the story improve

(c:


End file.
